


Happy Birthday Raven

by FangZeronos



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First RedRae thing I ever did, I wanna do more with both of these ships but I'm commited to too many fics at the moment, It's a fluffy-ish birthday story, There's background BeastFire in here too, Wrote it 4 years ago actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: It's Raven's birthday. Despite celebrating with her friends, she wishes the one man she loved was there with her.





	Happy Birthday Raven

It was her birthday again. It felt like her last birthday when she brought Trigon into the world. So much had changed in four years. A relationship and a breakup, and a new relationship with someone she was supposed to hate and want to see behind bars. Raven shook her head at herself as she thought about what he could be doing that day. He told her he’d be out of town on a job, but he’d promised to call her or try and get on Skype. But, it was already the middle of the afternoon, and she’d yet to hear from Jason.

However, she was being dragged through the mall by her best friend, a small smile on her face despite the crowd and the headache she was getting. “Starfire, why are you dragging me through Nordstroms?” Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

“Because you require a new dress for tonight, do you not? It is your birthday. I was under the impression from Garfield that you were going out to celebrate with your boyfriend?” Starfire asked, looking at the shelves as they walked into the store.

“That’s what I’d hoped would happen,” Raven replied, sighing softly. “But Jason’s not in town today, and he knew it was my birthday. I’d had hope that this one was going to be better then the last three.”

Starfire frowned, hugging Raven. “Perhaps it can still be good. After we are done here, I suggest an excursion to the food court for a pretzel,” she grinned. Raven couldn’t help herself. She smiled at how bubbly Starfire could be, and how nice she was trying to be to cheer her up. “Is that acceptable? It is no cake for your day of birth, but it is the best I can do at the moment…”

“It’s perfectly fine, Star,” Raven said with a small smile.

The two girls finished in the store, finding their way to the food court where Raven listened to Starfire talk about how Garfield had taken her out for a date the night before, and she found herself drifting away on memories of herself and Garfield doing some of the same when she dated him a year before.

Finally, the day wound down and Raven retreated to her room after having a later then usual dinner prepared by Cyborg and Robin, her friends making everything exceptional for her. As the door closed behind her, she turned the light on and turned around, seeing a figure on her window, clad in black with a mask hanging on his hip.

“Jason,” Raven whispered, walking forward. “You’re back…”

“You seem surprised, Little Bird. I told you I wouldn’t miss your birthday,” Jason said, setting his mask on her desk before he walked over and wrapped his arms around Raven’s waist, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Happy birthday, Raven.”

“It is now,” Raven whispered, kissing Jason in return before her hands tangled in his hair. “What did you bring me for my present?”

“You get right to the point, don’t you?” Jason asked with a laugh. “Well….I’ll tell you what i brought.” He brushed her hair away from her ear, whispering words that made her face light up and blush at the same time. “What do you think about that, Little Bird?”

Raven looked up at Jason, a devilish glimmer in her eyes. She reached up to the back of her neck and unzipped her dress, letting it fall around her feet. “I think…that you need to give me my present, Mr. Todd,” she said, kissing her boyfriend with all the passion she could muster. _“Happy Birthday to me indeed.”_ Raven thought as Jason lifted her with ease and put her on the bed, the lights flicking off with a small flicker of her powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one four years ago after getting on board the ship because of Xaphrin's writing of the two. THe dynamic is just wonderful and I love them. I'm a BBRae shipper at heart, but I love this one most. Even if we never found out who's really under the Red X mask after it got stolen from Robin...


End file.
